Nia
|creator(s) = Andrew Brenner Ian McCue The Royal African Society |uk/us_voice_actor = Yvonne Grundy Patricia Kihoro |name = Nia |gender = Female |country_of_origin = * England * Kenya * Island of Sodor |affiliation = * North Western Railway * Sir Topham Hatt * Steam Team ** Thomas ** Gordon ** James ** Percy ** Emily ** Rebecca * East African Railways ** Kwaku ** Kobe |basis = KUR ED1/EAR 11 class |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 2-6-2T |wheels = 10 |top_speed = 50 mph |builder(s) = Vulcan Foundry |year_built = Sometime between 1926-1930 |number = EAR/NWR 18 |railway = * East African Railways * North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Nia is a Kenyan tank engine who befriended and accompanied Thomas on his journey around the world. She is now a permanent resident on the North Western Railway. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Nia is a tank engine from the African country of Kenya and a new member of the Steam Team on Sodor. She is a real optimist with a great sense of fun. She is also driven by a strong moral compass and takes being fair and kind to others seriously. She is not afraid to speak her mind when she needs to - she often does so in a vivacious, cheeky way. Nia is both thoughtful and practical and often comes up with very creative ideas. Her kind heart and infectious enthusiasm never fail to win over others in the end. She first met Thomas in her homeland of Kenya when he stopped in her yard to collect more trucks to take to Dar es Salaam while in pursuit of Ace. Noticing how heavy his train was getting, she offered to help, but Thomas sternly refused, stating he could handle it himself. However, she later arrived to help him over a steep hill when the trucks nearly caused him to slide back down it. She later encouraged the trucks to sing to raise Thomas' mood during the journey, and to help soothe an elephant that tried to charge Thomas when it was blocking the tracks. When they reached Dar es Salaam, Nia had a chat with her friend Kwaku, but Thomas interrupted when Kwaku was asking Nia if she had found a new shed yet due to the fact that her old one was destroyed. After Thomas thanked her for her help, he prepared to board a ship bound for South America and the city of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, suggesting Nia return home to Kenya, unaware of how Nia couldn't. However, Nia decided to join him, much to his chagrin, having wanted to see the world herself. Thomas remained unfriendly toward Nia throughout their journey, and Nia grew annoyed by Thomas wanting to find and keep up with Ace during his road rallies, but both began to warm up to each other after they rescued a crashed Ace and made it through the Amazon rainforest after some difficulty, continuing their journey through Central America and Mexico before reaching North America and the United States, though Nia maintained her suspicion regarding Ace whenever he tried to remind Thomas of his motto of "Free and Easy". As they made their way through Arizona, Ace tricked Nia into splitting their delivery to San Francisco between them and racing to see who was the faster of the two steam engines. Thanks to Ace, who wanted to get to the Bonneville Salt Flats in Utah, Nia was separated from Thomas, and as a result, thinking that Thomas was in on Ace's trick and had betrayed her by wanting to stay with Ace instead of her, she became hurt and cross, and continued on alone to China, acquiring a snowplough before making her way through Zhangye Danxia and into the treacherous Himalayas. When Thomas caught up to her in the Himalayas, she refused to listen to his explanations for what happened, still hurt and upset about it, but hearing his heartfelt apology, she realised he never meant to upset her and was truly sorry for it. Before she and Thomas could fully make amends, an avalanche caused by Thomas trying to get Nia's attention swept her off the tracks and left her dangling precariously over a cliff. Thomas attempted to pull her back to safety, but a rock underneath her was dislodged, causing her to go over the edge and nearly pull Thomas with her, until Yong Bao arrived just in time to save both of them. After Nia was lifted back onto the rails by the breakdown cranes brought by Yong Bao and The Chinese Diesel, she and Thomas prepared to return to the Island of Sodor, with Yong Bao advising they travel through Asia and Europe to get back to Sodor via The Mainland. Together, Nia and Thomas made their way back to Sodor, unaware of a signalman in India seeing Thomas and phoning ahead to let the North Western Railway know he was coming home. When they reached the Vicarstown Bridge, Thomas realised that once he crossed it, he would be home, but Nia would have to go home to Kenya. However, Nia revealed what she had tried to tell Kwaku back in Dar es Salaam before Thomas interrupted them - that she no longer had a home to go back to. Sympathetic to her plight, Thomas offered Nia the chance to stay and work on the North Western Railway, knowing that Sir Topham Hatt would love to have her working on his railway. The two engines crossed the bridge, returning to Knapford to find a large group of Thomas' friends, human and engine alike, welcoming him home. After Thomas formally introduced Nia to Mr. Percival and the others, Nia prepared to enjoy her new home on the Island of Sodor. While enjoying her new life on Sodor, Nia bonded with Gordon when he was upset over Edward and Henry moving out of Tidmouth Sheds by reminding him they were still his friends, revealing to him that she felt the same way due to all of her friends being back in Africa. When Sir Topham Hatt asked her to pull Thomas' coaches, Annie and Clarabel, she could not read the numbers above the platforms, or a speed limit sign, which caused her to get derailed. She revealed her dilemma to the two coaches, who then helped her to learn her numbers. However, she also fell victim to Bill and Ben's tricks when they made up a game called "Hunt the Truck", and Edward had to step in to make them give back the truck they hid from her. One Christmas Eve evening, Nia is back at Tidmouth Sheds with the rest of the Steam Team to retire for the night to wake up on Christmas morning when Thomas arrives at the sheds with the animals from the Sodor Animal Park, due to being unable to reach the Sodor Steamworks as originally instructed by the Fat Controller where the animals could be kept warm after the old boiler for their winter house broke down and the new one had not come into Brendam Docks yet because of the snowstorm. Nia enjoys the company of the animals alongside Emily, Percy, and Rebecca, but Gordon and James are annoyed by them. When the Fat Controller shows up the next morning, on Christmas, he's startled to see the animals in the sheds with the Steam Team and their crews, but once Thomas explains everything to him, the Fat Controller then explains that the new boiler arrived that morning, and the animals can return home to the Animal Park soon, though not without getting his top hat snatched by an ostrich for it to wear, much to his annoyance and the amusement of the Steam Team. When Darcy arrived on the Island of Sodor for the first time, Nia was asked to pick her up from Brendam Docks. Darcy was excited to work on the Island, though she became a little more hesitant after her enthusiasm caused problems for Cranky, James and Max and Monty. Following these incidents, Nia helped her to regain her confidence and show the rest of the Pack her talent in digging tunnels, gaining the admiration of James in the process. Another time, she and Paxton think that Diesel is so mean and no help at all leading to the devious diesel covered in glow paint to make them find him hidden at the Blue Mountain Quarry, to when they did, they were very cross about his self-interested attitude. Later, Nia was instructed to take the Sodor Rangers on a camping trip to Callan Castle. Following a storm, she gave the job to Emily so that Emily could have her own adventure while she had more time to work in the yards. Once she had finished in the yards, she realised that Emily had forgotten the truck and - assuming she was in trouble - went with the truck to find her. Fortunately, Emily was unharmed - though derailed - and the rangers had set up a camp using their survival skills. Nia then spent the rest of the night on a campout with the rangers and Emily, before helping her friend back onto the rails the following morning. Personality Nia is an adventurous and fun engine who teaches Thomas, and even Gordon, about friendship and new things. Whether she is in her homeland of Africa or travelling around the world, Nia is positive, kind hearted and thoughtful. Her eagerness to help can sometimes irritate her friends, but her truthfulness and kind heart always win them over. She is a good problem solver, although she once had trouble reading numbers until Annie and Clarabel helped her. Technical Details Basis Nia is based on the KUR ED1 class, a class of 2-6-2 tank locomotive built by Vulcan Foundry for the Kenya-Uganda Railway between 1926 and 1930. Primarily used for shunting duties, they were also used to haul branch line trains. They were later operated by the East African Railways and were reclassified as part of the EAR 11 class. One member of this class, No. 327, has been preserved at the Nairobi Railway Museum in Nairobi, Kenya. Nia has been modified in order to work on British railways. Whereas her original basis was metre gauge, Nia is standard gauge and she has been given buffers and screwlink couplings in order to work with the other engines. File:NiaBasis.jpg|Nia's Basis Livery Nia is painted orange with yellow lining. She has stripes with an African pattern consisting of red, yellow, green and purple painted along her tanks and dome, as well as green and yellow lining on her cylinders and green stripes on her brake pump and her footplate is painted red. Her name and the number "18" are painted on the sides of her tanks and cab respectively in yellow within black squares. Appearances Television Series= , Seeing is Believing, Apology Impossible , Samson and the Fireworks, Thomas' Animal Ark, Counting on Nia and Hunt the Truck * 'Series 23' - Chucklesome Trucks, Steam Team to the Rescue, Panicky Percy, Diesel Glows Away, First Day on Sodor!, Rangers of the Rails and Out of Site She will appear in the twenty-fourth series. Specials * '''2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Big World! Big Adventures! - Wake Up, Enda Ulale , We're Friends, Free and Easy and Sometimes You Make a Friend * Series 22 - The Journey Never Ends, Big World! Big Adventures!, Engine Roll Call, All the Girls Around the World, The Steam Team and Let's Dream Videos * 2018 - Meet Ace of Australia! , Meet Nia of Kenya!, Meet Rebecca of England! , Meet the New Steam Team, Still the Best of Friends , Animals Around the World , Different Ways to See the World, Why is Africa Important to Nia? and Share a Selfie For Children In Need! * 2019 - Meet Percy, Meet Rebecca, Meet James, Meet Emily, Meet Gordon, Meet Nia and Meet the Sodor Construction Company! }} |-| Other Media= Books * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures!, Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie Storybook The 12 Engines of Christmas * 2019 - The Steam Team, No.1 Sticker Scenes, Big Sticker Adventures, Engines Around the World and Ten Little Engines * 2020 - The Big Book of Engines Video Games * 2018 - Go Go Thomas! and Thomas and Friends: Adventures! Songs Performed * Wake Up * We're Friends * Don't Stop Audio Files Whistle Trivia * Nia's name means "purpose" in Swahili. * Experts at the United Nations and The Royal African Society assisted the production team with creating Nia. * At one point during her creation, Nia was originally going to be called Kessie. Also, she was going to be given a Norwegian coupling but it was quickly changed to buffers and screwlink couplings. * An early test trailer (with footage from it later reused for The Journey Never Ends) and certain merchandise lines depict her with red wheels, due to the fact that one piece of Nia's concept art shows her with red wheels. * Nia is the first engine to have a female crew member. * She is the only member of the Steam Team to arrive on Sodor from a country outside the UK. She was also briefly the newest member until Rebecca's debut. * Nia is currently the only member of the Steam Team to have a snowplough that is not the same colour as her. Nia is also the third engine to have one, as Thomas briefly had a rusty grey one in It's Only Snow and Spencer has a black plough. * She is the second character to get a regular singing double, with Marion being the first. * Nia's number originates from the year her first appearance in Big World! Big Adventures! was released; 20'18'. Merchandise * Wood * TrackMaster * Motor Road and Rail * Adventures * Railway Pals * Minis * TrackMaster Push Along * Tomica * Mega Bloks * Capsule Plarail Videos File:Thomas & Friends Meet Nia of Kenya! ���� Thomas & Friends New Series Videos for Kids|UK Narration File:Meet Nia! Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas & Friends|US Narration File:Thomas & Friends UK ⭐Why is Africa Important to Nia? �� ⭐My Hometown My Africa ⭐Cartoons for Kids|Why is Africa Important to Nia? File:Meet The Steam Team Meet Nia Thomas & Friends|US Narration |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined References de:Nia es:Nia he:ניה hu:Nia ja:ニア pl:Nia ru:Ния Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:2-6-2 Category:Standard gauge Category:North Western Railway Category:Other railways Category:International characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Female characters Category:Kenya Category:The Main Line